


Hands-Free

by ThePortugueseNinja



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shibari, Teasing, Yusuke is dominant in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePortugueseNinja/pseuds/ThePortugueseNinja
Summary: Yusuke needs help with his art and asks you to pose. Things definitely don't go as planned.





	Hands-Free

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly, I haven't written a solid fic in what feels like ages! Sorry for my super long hiatus! College really caught up with me this year so I had a lot less time to write than expected. ANYWAY, I'm back with Persona 5 on the mind, and there's a painful lack of self-insert with Yusuke, so here we are. I apologize if it lost some steam towards the end, I was chugging through for the beginning/middle, but the end didn't come quite as easy for me ^^;
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr, theportuguesewriter.tumblr.com, to see my headcanons and other ramblings!

Yusuke was always the eccentric type. You’d known that ever since the two of you had started dating, and that was part of the reason you were drawn to him in the first place. You always found his blazing passion to be charming, and when it came to art, you were willing to help in whatever way possible. You weren’t an artist yourself, but seeing the soft, proud smile on your boyfriend’s face was enough to motivate you.

This favor, however, seemed a little less artistically motivated than normal.

The two of you were in his dorm, and you found yourself laid out on the futon, wrapped up in intricate rope patterns. Every bit of material was pressed against your body just right, and just enough to make your whole body feel hot. If that weren’t enough, Yusuke hovered above you, sketchbook in hand and eyes darting between you and the paper. You could feel your face flush with every glance. The way he looks down at you as he studies your features makes you feel like you could faint, and you want so badly to feel him. You swallow hard, wanting to speak but a lump forms in your throat. Yusuke takes notice, his eyes focusing on you as you squirm lightly under him. A small smile plays on his lips, and you can almost feel how much he’s enjoying this.

“Is something the matter, dear? If the ropes are too tight, please, let me know. I wouldn’t want you to be...too uncomfortable,” he said, reaching down and tracing his brush along your stomach where the ropes pressed in. You shiver softly, arching your back to try and feel more of his touch. He simply chuckles, bringing the brush back up to his paper. “If you behave yourself, I’ll certainly reward you. Understand?”

“G-Goddammit, Yusuke,” you finally choke out, “You just love teasing me like this, don’t you?” This wasn’t the first time the two of you had been intimate. Yusuke was always a gentle, passionate lover, putting your needs above his own. While he liked to take charge, it was rare for him to dominate you like this, leaving you completely powerless. You couldn’t say you disliked it, though, as the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes when he was in this mood made you like putty in his hands. He was a natural. You could feel him looking at you again, his stare burning a hole through your chest.

“My, rather harsh language, don’t you think?” he cooed softly, this time bringing his fingers down against your skin. You can’t help but sigh shakily, the warmth of his skin fueling the fire in your body. “Are you that desperate for punishment? Or is it that you’re too impatient to wait for your reward?” his fingers traced up your thigh, stopping at a section of rope right below your pelvis. A soft whine is caught in your throat and you look up at him, a hint of desperation in your eyes.

“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying this,” you breath, directing your eyes to the obvious tent in his pants, “It’s obvious how badly y-you want this too”. He chuckles lowly, and the sound sends a chill up your spine. Yusuke tosses his sketchbook to the side before leaning in, his body pressed against you and his lips inches above yours. His hand trails up your body slowly, fingertips pressing against your most sensitive spots.

“Such a back-talker...perhaps we should make better use of your mouth, hm..? Do you want me that badly?” he whispered huskily, adjusting himself so that his lips are resting right above your ear. The heat between your legs grows as you nod slowly, giving a soft verbal confirmation. You hear a soft chuckle as he sits up, resting on his knees before reaching down and sitting you up as well. He looks down at you, a smirk still on his features as his hands trail to his belt, working slowly to unfasten it. You can’t do much besides bite your lip and watch his fingers work, feeling your desperation grow more as he moved. After what felt like forever, his belt was undone and tossed to the side. His pants were tugged down soon after, leaving him in nothing but his briefs. You watched as his thumbs trailed under the elastic, but remained in their place without movement.

“Ask nicely,” he commanded, “and you’ll get your reward.”

“Yusuke...p-please let me…” you trail off, feeling your cheeks blazing as you struggle with your words.

“Please what? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what it is you want, my dear.”

“Please...let me s-suck your cock…” you stammer, not able to look him in the eyes as you finish the sentence. One of his hands softly cups your cheek and tilts your face upwards. He flashes you a smile, giving you a quick peck before tugging down the fabric of his underwear.

“As you wish. Perhaps if you do a good enough job I’ll reward you further”.You felt a flare of heat in your stomach, as his words motivated you to do your best. One of his hands moved to the back of your head, guiding you forward to take his hardened cock in your mouth. The brief saltiness overwhelmed you for a moment, but you ignored it, slowly bobbing your head in rhythm. You heard him hum softly above you, a small indication that you’re doing well. You look up at him and see he has his head leaned back, his free hand covering his mouth. Seeing him beginning to come undone pushes you more, and you pick up your pace, bobbing quicker and rolling your tongue along all the spots you know he loves. Finally you can hear him moaning softly, his grip on your hair tightening ever so slightly. He looks back down at you, a crimson blush covering his cheeks. 

“You look so beautiful like this...lips wrapped around my cock, like you need it…” he chuckles to himself, his words beginning to sound more staggered, his thumb stroking your cheek softly, “truly, it’s breathtaking.” You close your eyes, letting his words encourage you to focus solely on his pleasure. The salty taste from earlier returns, and you can tell he’s reaching his limit. Within a moment, he’s pulled you back, your mouth making a wet pop with the sudden movement.

“Was that good enough..?” you ask softly, doing your best to tease him in return for his behavior earlier. He takes a moment to compose himself, before caressing your cheek and smiling.

“That was very good, dear. Good enough to earn another reward, if that’s why you’re asking,” he purred. He lets his thumb trace your skin for another moment before he leans you back, letting you rest against the futon once more. As you begin to relax, you feel him raise your hips enough to slide a small pillow underneath them. The tightness in your stomach returns as you look to your boyfriend, who is now positioning himself between your legs. You go to speak, but the feeling of his hot breath against your thighs is overwhelming at this point. His lips press against your thighs and you relax against the blanket, your breathing picking up ever so slightly. The kisses against your thighs continue for what feels like forever before he tugs your hips forward slightly, and you know exactly what’s coming. It feels like an eternity before his tongue presses against your wet heat, and that alone is enough to send sparks through your body. You moan sharply, finally feeling relieved after all the teasing. You can hear him hum to himself as he gets to work, already making you feel like you could melt. Whenever the two of you were intimate, Yusuke would spend as much time as possible memorizing your body, so he always knew exactly where to touch, where to feel, where to kiss that would drive you crazy. 

“Fuck, Yusuke...you’re making this hard...not letting me touch you like this…” you sighed, struggling against the ropes that kept you bound. All you heard was another satisfied hum from your lover, his hands digging into your thighs as he worked. You let out a soft whine, arching your hips against his mouth. His tongue traces along your core a few more times before he pulls back, a small smirk on his lips as you give him a dejected look. 

“No need to look at me like that, we’re not done here. In fact, I think it’s time for your bigger reward, hm?” he hummed, leaning down and hovering over you. Your face flushes and you can only bite your lip, nodding in response. Yusuke gives you a soft smile, peppering kisses along your cheek and down your neck as he pulls your hips towards himself. 

“Make sure you tell me if it’s uncomfortable, okay?” he coos, lips pressed against the shell of your ear. You nod, closing your eyes and stifling a moan as you feel him slowly thrust inside. He lets out a shaky sigh above you, continuing to pamper you with kisses and soft touches. After you give yourself a moment to adjust to his size, you open your eyes and look at him, smiling softly.

“Okay, I’m okay...you can move, Yusuke,” you sigh, bedy relaxing against the futon as he finally begins to move his hips. His cheeks are stained a similar shade of pink as yours as he begins thrusting, and he gazes down at you with the same intensity as earlier.

“You still look so beautiful...laid out under me like this...what a sight…” he purrs, his hips keeping a slow, sensual pace to their movements. You feel your heart skip a beat at his compliments, and you can only respond with a soft whimper. You feel one of his hands grip your hip, the other making its way back to your cheek and resting there. You nuzzle into his touch, wrapping your legs around his hips as best as you can with the ropes restraining you.

“Yusuke...p-please go faster..,” you whine, hips bucking up to try and create more friction. He does as asked, thrusting faster and gripping your hip tighter. Your moans begin to pick up in frequency, the all familiar heat building slowly in your stomach.

“Does that feel good, love? I can see it on your face. I want to hear you beg to finish,” he teases, a slight waver in his voice from his own pleasure. You can’t help but grumble to yourself softly, knowing he’s asking you to beg simply to see you flustered. It seems that Yusuke reads you all too well though, as one well timed, hard thrust has you immediately reconsider.

“Ahh-! Yusuke, please..,” you begin, feeling the heat burning your cheeks, “please l-let me...cum.” You hear him softly laugh above you, before he leans down and catches your lips in a kiss. 

“Since you asked so nicely, dear, of course,” he retorts, diving back into the kiss after he finishes his thought. You feel his thrusts pick up, and he adjusts your hips so that you’re angled just right for him to be hitting your sweet spot over and over. It doesn’t take long for you to finish at that rate, your body arching up against his and tensing around him. You can hear him softly cooing in your ear as you come down from your high, relaxing against the futon.

“That’s it, good girl...just like that…” he keeps up his aggressive pace for a moment, before you feel him pull out. He chokes back a moan, and you feel his hot seed hit your stomach. You keep your eyes closed, taking a moment to relax and come down from your euphoria. After a moment, though, you’re concerned at the lack of your boyfriend’s touch, as you’d expect him to help untie you. You open your eyes and look around, spotting Yusuke sitting beside the futon, sketchbook in hand once more.

“If you can, please hold your pose for a moment longer. You look too beautiful to pass up, I need to capture the moment.”

“You asshole.”


End file.
